The present invention relates to an extremely compact system for a golf club's quick, unhampered removal from, and insertion into, it's club head cover. More particularly, to a user friendly golf club head cover device adapted for full operation while never leaving its spot in the golf bag.
Americans have a love for the game of golf, and for this reason the sport is growing in popularity. As it does, there are more players on the course and playing time becomes more critical. Many courses do not allow golfers to walk anymore and have mandated the use of golf carts. Simply stated, golfers are sensitive regarding their wait time to tee off each hole. Additionally, golf clubs are expensive and somewhat sensitive to prolonged contact with the elements. As such, golfers cloak the heads of their golf clubs with removable, protective covers. Installing and removing these covers is time consuming. Typical designs involve zippers, hook and loop fasteners, stretchable fabric and the like. Once removed, these club head covers must be placed somewhere until it is reinstalled. Commonly, they end up on the ground, causing their aesthetic deterioration.
Henceforth, an inexpensive, quick, golf club head cover system which could remain in the golf bag and require a minimal amount of physical manipulation to open, and close would fulfill a long felt need in the golfing industry. It would decrease the time needed at each tee to extract and replace the golf club. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.